dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Majin Buu (Universe 11)
:For information regarding Majin Buu as he appears in Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT, go to Dragon Ball Wiki. Overview Majin Buu is a Majin demon released by the evil wizard Bibidi. Millions of years before the events of Dragon Ball, Buu's original form killed the North and West Kaioshin and absorbed the Southern Kaioshin and Dai Kaioshin. Upon his absorption of Dai Kaioshin, the Majin Buu transformed from a small childlike creature and into a rotund, simple-minded creature. Bibidi eventually seals Buu into a magic ball on Earth due to his disobedience, but is later killed by East Kaioshin, as he had sealed away his only form of protection. Many millenniums later, Bibidi's son, Babidi, and his henchman Dabura travel to Earth to release Majin Buu and gain control of his power. In Universe 11, Babidi never lost control of Majin Buu, and Buu never ate Dabura. It is currently unknown what changes happened in Universe 11 for these changes to happen, as the Z Fighters are not seen here. First Round In Buu's first round of the tournament, he faced Bujin from Universe 6. Majin Buu starts the fight by swiftly punching Bujin in the face. Bujin, surprised that Buu attacked without any warning, uses his "Power of Illusion" technique to create a new world to fight in. However, Buu happily replies that he can also do so too, and transforms the world they're fighting in into a world of candy and punches Bujin again. Bujin, now overwhelmed by Majin Buu's speed, is forced to use his last resort, Energy Bonds. The bonds quickly wrap around Majin Buu and slice through him. Bujin believes himself the victor, but Buu regenerates and give Bujin yet another swift punch to the face. After an easy battle, Buu is declared the winner. He later healed Dabura (Universe 11) (injured while facing Cell (Universe 17) ), in return for some candy (the same candy he magically created during lunch). Second Round During their fight, they appear to be evenly matched as South Kai pummels Majin Buu, and the creature retaliates while South Kai is contemplating the nature of Buu. Buu destroys the upper-half of South Kai's outfit with a mock Kamehameha Wave, which urges South Kai to use a technique that he believes will "re-activate" a self-defense mechanism in Buu's biology. The attack resembles Vegeta's Final Flash, and South Kai believes that, in other universes where he fought Majin Buu, he probably used this as a last resort. Whatever the technique's true purpose is, Gokū recognizes it as a "high concentration of energy", and the "other" Buu regards it as a "dirty move" that left him with some "bad memories". South Kai's attack noticeably causes the fat Majin Buu to panic. As the attack almost connects, Majin Buu breaks off into several different blobs, avoiding the blast and absorbs the South Kai. However, this was what the Supreme Kai was expecting, encasing himself with a barrier to prevent him from being absorbed, thanks to knowledge given by Gohan. South Kai intends to free both his and the Grand Supreme Kai's counterparts from Buu, but realises that they have permanently fused with the Majin due to being in his body for over 5 million years. Seeing that he cannot rescue them, he escapes from Buu's body just when time's up for the Kai to be eliminated from the tournament. Third Round Majin Buu's next match is with Uub of Universe 18. Uub charges a Kaioken, then attacks Majin Buu. Buu tries to absorb him, but fails, as Uub hits him with a ki attack. Uub then charges a Kamehameha, which turns Majin Buu into tiny selves of him. The tiny Buu's attack Uub, but Uub defeats them, and Buu turns back into one piece. Majin Buu attempts to turn Uub into cake, but Uub bounces back the attack, and turns Majin Buu into a watermelon. Gokū and Piccolo are in shock, as they did not know that Uub could manipulate magic. However, there is one tiny Buu left, and that Buu turns himself back into his true self. When Buu gets turned back, Uub asks Buu to play a game with him, in order to trick him. However, Buu realizes this, and gets angry. Majin Buu attacks Uub, and Uub uses the Galactic Donut, which is one of Gotenks' moves. Uub then uses his Maximum Kaioken, and charges a Super Kamehameha. One of Buu's mini selves is the only one left, Uub then uses a Mysterious Attack, in order to hide him, until the referees count the 30 seconds. Buu almost escapes. Babidi tries to use a spell in order to get Buu out of the attack, however Supreme Kai stops him from doing so, as it is against the Tournament rules. Majin Buu finally escapes, but it is too late, as it has already been 30 seconds. Uub of Universe 18 wins the match, and he shall move on to the Fourth Round. Babidi's Invasion Majin Buu assists his master in his invasion, protecting him from during the invasion; however, is easily defeated by him. Techniques *'Absorption: '''Majin Buu will separate a part of himself to engulf the opponent before returning the body part back to his body. This will allow Buu to absorb his opponent and attain his/her physical and mental capabilities. Buu attempts to absorb the South Supreme Kai in response to his attack, but it fails as the Kaioshin used a barrier to protect himself from absorption. *'Chocolate Beam: This is one of Majin Buu's signature attacks. It is a unique ability to change objects and living beings around him into inanimate objects such as sweets and milk. *'''Regeneration and Body Manipulation: Majin Buu has full control over every aspect of his physical make-up, able to stretch, shape-shift, liquefy, and otherwise manipulate his malleable body; useful as both an attack and defense and as a tool in absorption. He can also regenerate his body at a sub-molecular level, allowing him to survive virtually anything. *'Kamehameha:' An energy wave learned by Buu after watching Gokū perform it back in his universe. Buu used it against the South Kaioshin, but it only destroyed the upper part of his clothing. However, this is due to Buu playing around and did not put much power into the technique. *'Telekinesis: '''The ability to manipulate objects with his mind. *'Magic:''' Buu used it in response to Bujin's own illusion technique, into a world of candy. It is the Ability to create illusions like so, as well as numerous other things. Category:Universe 11 Category:Male Category:Participant Category:First Round Winner Category:Majin Category:Magicians Category:Second Round Winner Category:Asexual Category:Third Round Loser